Cruel times
by read-it-or-not-i-dont-care
Summary: I own no one from either animes.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi, I hope you like this fic. I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

The field was covered in blood and ash, a little orb shined in the miko's hand. Her friends were alive but injured badly, the slayer was unconscious along with her partner, the monk was conscious but losing a lot of blood, the inu-hanyou was panting and leaning on his sword. Thanks to her powers, Kagome wasn't hurt as badly like the others of the inu-tachi. '_Barer of the Shikon no Tama, what is your wish?' _A feminine voice from the jewel asked her. '_I wish those who suffered Naraku's wrath to find happiness.' _ She answered without hesitation. '_Are you sure that is what __**you**__ want?' _Asked a new voice. '_We could give you money, power, love, a happier future. Are you sure you would like to spend your wish on someone else's happiness?' _It questioned. Kagome knew that the voice was going to try to tempt her into making her a selfish wish, but wouldn't give in to it. '_My answer remains the same. I wish for those who suffered Naraku's wrath to find happiness.' _

'_Then so be it, miko of the Shikon jewel.' _The first voice said.

Her friends were then healed, bones fixed, cuts gone as if they weren't even made in the first place, and conscious once more. Sango woke up to see her lover smiling down at her with an outstretched hand to help her up. ,"W-we did it? We're really alive?" She asked. ,"Feh, what did you expect? All Kagome needed to do was get a good opening to kill the Teme." Inuyasha boasted. Miroku chuckled," Well if it wasn't for her wish we wouldn't be alive. Speaking of which, Kagome-sama what did you wish for?" He asked. Kagome smiled. ," I think it should be obvious Miroku. I wish for all who has suffered Naraku's wrath to find happiness." Sango's eyes widened. ," D-does that mean Kohaku will live?" She asked hope shining in her doe brown eyes. ,"Yes Sango, he should be somewhere around here, if not at the slayer village." Kagome told her sister/friend.

Sango ran and tackled her sister/friend to the ground. Smiling with tears in her eyes. ,"Thank you, Thank you Kagome." She sniffled. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. ,"Go see him; I'm sure he would love to see his sister without being forced to fight her." She said half-jokingly. Sango nodded before climbing atop of Kirara. ,"Hey monk," She called, "You coming or what?" He smiled and climbed onto the neko-mata. And the two flew through the sky to the village.

,"So Inuyasha are you going to keep your promise to Kikyo?" Kagome asked as they walked off to get Shippo from Edo. He sighed," Yes, I promised to protect her and failed. I have to make it up to her, and if going to Hell does it then I'll gladly do it for her." Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was depressed about his answer, so he hugged her for what could be the last time. ,"Kagome don't be sad for me, I want to do this. You need to look after the brat, so don't let my death distract you. I want you to live your life in whichever era you choose to live in, and find someone to love you as much as you love them." He told her in a soft but firm voice. ,"But what if I don't find someone that would love me? I'm a time traveling miko from the modern era, so I wouldn't be able to tell someone from my time about my travels here. And why would someone from this era want me? To them I'm a miko who traveled the land in an indecent outfit, and I'm nothing like the girls from this era either." She sniffled as she felt the missing part of her soul coming closer to them slowly. As if it was mocking her, telling her that her love's death was coming soon. And it was.

,"Kagome if you can't tell the person of our travels then tell them as a story or something. And if you think that no one would love you, even from this era then you're more of an idiot than from what I first thought you to be." Inuyasha said just before Kikyo came to them. She looked at Kagome with her dull, lifeless eyes and smiled. ," Inuyasha, have you chosen to come with me yet?' She asked. He nodded and pulled Kagome an arms distance away from his person. ,"Kagome, remember what I told you, OK?" She Looked up to him with watery doe brown eyes and nodded. He smiled sadly and walked over to Kikyo. He turned and waved to Kagome just before he was sucked into the portal to Hell. Kagome covered her mouth to stop her cries from coming out and fell to her knees. 'I'll miss you ... Inuyasha.' All that was left from Inuyasha was his sword and subjection beads. Kagome gently picked them up and made a little grave for him, sticking the sword into the ground and placing the beads on it.

Kagome walked back to Edo with a fake smile on her face and made her way to Kaede's hut. ,"Momma you're back!" Shippo exclaimed and threw himself at her. She caught him in the air and held him close. ,"Hey, where is Inu-Baka? ….. Momma are you OK?" Her sobs started to wreck her body, and she held her son closer to herself. ,"S-Shippo ….Inuyasha won't be coming back." She said. Shippo was shocked but gave her a comforting growl to help her. Inuyasha was like a father figure to him, but Kagome viewed him as a lover would. So he knew that this was harder for her than I was for him. ,"It will be Okay Momma." He whispered to her as she broke down into tears.

,"But Shippo …. I don't think things will ever be the same." She rasped out, her throat going raw from crying. He nuzzled her cheek in hopes of bringing some short of comfort to his mother. ," Momma in the end it will all work out. That's what you've told me when I'm sad." He said. She just nodded and held him tighter as she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I own no one in YYH or Inuyasha, there happy!? *Pouts*

Chapter 2

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Kagome awoke sitting under the God Tree with Shippo in her lap. She stared at the canopy of leafs above them as she contemplated what to do next. With the Shikon no Tama gone she didn't need to stay in the feudal era anymore. But she couldn't leave Shippo to fend for himself. What kind of mother would she be to leave her adoptive kit five hundred years in the past? She could always visit her era anytime she wanted. She could live her life in-between eras, just so she can keep in touch with her family.

She looked down at the kit sleeping on her and a faint smile formed on her face, the little guy had helped her the past few days about Inuyasha being gone. And he did it the only way he knew how, pranks and cuddling with her. Sure, it was childish, but Shippo in youkai standards he was but an infant. She was just glad to have her son with her. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had decided to stay in the slayer village, so now it was only Kagome and Shippo with each other. Sighing Kagome carefully got up with Shippo in her arms and walked back to Kaede's hut, now she had to find a place to build her's and Shippo's house.

o0o- Off in the western lands-o0o

,"B-but Sesshomaru-sama-" "Not buts Jaken, you are hereby banished from the House of the Moon." The youkai lord said in an icy tone. The green imp, known as Jaken, was cowering in fear of his former master's Sesshomaru had, had enough of the imp bullying his ward he banished the filth from his home and lands. Sesshomaru had taken back the staff of two heads as well, the relic was from an old friend of his. So now without Jaken around Sesshomaru needed to find a new caretaker for Rin. With the work he has to do to keep his lands safe and in order, he didn't have the time to look after the small girl.

It couldn't be another youkai, it wouldn't treat the human girl properly. And would only think of her as a weakling. And what SANE human would look after one of the most feared youkai's successor?Sesshomaru knew one Onna who would do the job, but he would have to swallow his pride and ask her respectfully. With a slight, unnoticeable, sigh he stood and gathered his ward and dragon, making his way to Edo. It would be a few days before he would reach the small village.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n:I own no one from YYH or Inuyasha. Though it would be funny if I did.

Chapter 3

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Kagome was helping Kaede around the village, while Shippo ran off to play. Shippo was some ways off from the village when he caught the scent of the Inu-youkai, Sesshomaru. Thinking the youkai lord was going to destroy the village and his mother, he ran off to warn them. ," Momma!" He yelled as he made his way to her. Seeing her kit scarred she picked him up.," What is it Shippo?" She asked. '_Let's just hope it's not a youkai attack…'_ She thought. ,"Sesshomaru-sama is coming!" His voice muffled from her shoulder, but she clearly heard him. ,"Shippo, I need you to tell me exactly where you caught his scent." She said calmly.

Just then Sesshomaru walked through the tree line with Rin and Ah-Un behind him. ,"Kagome-neechan!" Rin cheered as she attached herself to the young miko. Kagome laughed and hugged the small girl. ," It's good to see you both, but why are you here Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked. ,"Miko, this one needs your assistance at the House of the Moon." The youkai lord said. She tilted her head slightly, "Mas- I mean Jaken was being mean to Rin, so Sesshomaru-sama banished him from his home and lands." Rin supplied. Kagome and Shippo nodded in understanding.

,"So long as I can bring Shippo with me, I'll take care of Rin." She reasoned with the youkai. ,"Yay! Onee-chan gets to live with Rin now!" Rin cheered. Sesshomaru nodded and gestured the to get on Ah-Un. And the five traveled back to Sesshomaru's lands.

A/n: Yes I know, the chapters are short. Just deal with how long they are for me please. I will try to add more details to it as I go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Talking "

'_Thinking'_

Word spread like wild fire, that the Lord of the West let a human – a miko no less into the House of the Moon! The other lords had thought this to be a sign that the inu-youkai was losing it. While a few were perplexed as to how could this woman gain Sesshomaru's trust so easily? Once word got to the east Kouga was shocked to say the he had thought once Inuyasha was gone, Kagome would go to her own home. Where ever that is.

O0o- at the House of the Moon-o0o

Sesshomaru had once of the servants show Kagome and Shippo around the palace so they wouldn't get lost. It looked like a modern day villa with a giant garden. Now Kagome, Rin, and Shippo were outside playing. Kagome needed to look out for Rin, soon the other minor lords of the west would be coming by for a meeting. If she remembered correctly their names were Akito and Gin. Akito was one of the very few spirit kitsunes, a silver kitsune at that. And Gin was a bat youkai.

Kagome would also have to keep her temper down around them, but that doesn't mean she would submit to them in any way. If that means a quarrel or two, then so be it.

O0o- Elsewhere-o0o

A few miles off from the House of the Moon two bodies lay under the camouflage as two figures walk away from the scene. A silver kitsune and a bat youkai dressed as noble men, both with a smirk on their face as they neared Sesshomaru's home. Both with one plan in mind; get the Shikon. There were a few days of travel from their current location.

A/n: Hello, sorry for the long wait.


End file.
